1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a drain cleaner assembly and, more particularly, to a wastewater drain cleaner assembly for a bathtub, shower, and/or sink that comprises a fixed blade and a displaceable blade that cut drain debris (e.g., hair, paper products, etcetera).
2. Background Art
Various types of drain cleaners have been known in the art for years, and are the subject of a plurality of publications and patents, including, for example: United States Patent Application Publication Number 2009/0293214 entitled “Drain Clog Remover and Shaft Usable Therewith,” U.S. Pat. No. 7,802,739 entitled “Manually Operable Drain Device,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,136,768 entitled “Drain Cleaner,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,990 entitled “Drain Assembly Removal Tool and Method,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,883 entitled “Method of Cleaning Drains Utilizing Halogen-Containing Oxidizing Compound,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,491 entitled “Acid Drain Opening System,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,477 entitled “Hair Retriever Tub Drain Device,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,032 entitled “Drain Cleaner,” U.S. Pat. No. 2,283,780 entitled “Dispenser of Solution and Application Thereof,” and U.S. Pat. No. 2,197,716 entitled “Drain Cleaner”—all of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety including the references cited therein.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2009/0293214 appears to disclose an apparatus for removing drain clog material from a drain pipe assembly. The assembly has: (a) a container, and (b) a shaft. The container defines a reservoir adapted to receive a drain cleaning composition. The container also has an outlet. The shaft is attached to the outlet of the container and is in fluid communication with the container. The shaft also has an X-direction, a Y-direction perpendicular thereto, and a Z-direction perpendicular to both the X- and Y-directions, in addition to a plurality of barbs extending outwardly. The barbs have a force to remove of less than 20 pounds and a peak bend force of less than 4 pounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,802,739 appears to disclose a manually operable device and a method for separating solid waste materials from liquid to be disposed of through a drain, and for reducing the size of pieces of such solid waste materials for more efficient disposal through the drain. A size reduction assembly is manually movable with respect to a stationary body and may include perforated material for catching solid material from a liquid flowing into the drain, and at least one cutting or ripping or abrasion component for reducing the size of pieces of the solid material into smaller pieces that may then pass downward through the drain. In some embodiments the size reduction assembly may be driven downward by pressure from a hand or foot. The reduced-size pieces of material are flushed from the device by liquid draining through the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,136,768 appears to disclose a water-dispersible effervescent drain cleaner having a composition of approximately 20-60% by weight of a mixture of metal hydroxides, 20-40% hypochlorite generator, and 10-40% effervescent materials. Lubricants, colors and fragrances may also be present. The components of this mixture are compressed into tablets, pellets, granules, or high density powder forms. The particles are purportedly of sufficient density to drop through water to the point of a clog. The effervescent materials work to break up the tablets or pellets and to agitate the mixture. The hypochlorite generator, in conjunction with the hydroxides reacts to dissolve hair. The hydroxide and hypochlorite generate heat that will dissolve grease and soap clogs and accelerate the dissolution of hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,990 appears to disclose a drain assembly removal tool and method for removing a drain assembly, including providing a hand grip, two prongs extending from the hand grip, and cutting means attached to at least one prong for cutting into a strainer plug body of a drain assembly. In one aspect, an adjustable saw blade includes a multi-position slot for mounting the saw blade to the prong for providing adjustment to contact the saw blade to the strainer plug body of the bathtub drain. In one aspect, a serrated helical wheel provides adjustment to contact the saw blade to the strainer plug body of the bathtub drain. In another aspect, an adjustable cutter wheel includes a serrated helical wheel for providing adjustment to contact the cutter wheel to the strainer plug body of the bathtub drain.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,883 appears to disclose a method of substantially removing a restriction from a drain pipe system including the steps of introducing a cleaning composition containing a non-caustic drain opening active to the pipe system, activating the cleaning composition by adding a sufficient amount of liquid to the drain pipe system while maintaining a flow-through state through the pipe system, allowing the drain opening active to remain in contact with the restriction for a sufficient time to substantially degrade the restriction, and rinsing the drain opening active from the pipe system. The water flow rate through the pipe system is improved by at least 0.7 liters/minute after 16 hours of the drain opening active contacting the restriction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,491 appears to disclose a system for administering acid to a clogged drain, and the method of using the system. The system includes a coupling to which a container of the acid can be threadedly secured. The coupling includes a piercing nipple, which penetrates a seal on the acid bottle. The nipple is hollow, and the acid passes from the bottle through the nipple and into a rigid, but arcuately deformable, tube that is connected to the coupling and is in fluid communication with the nipple. The tube is inserted into the clogged drain, until it is embedded in the clog. The acid is delivered directly to the clog, where it reacts with and dissolves the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,477 appears to disclose a pair of spring loaded cylinders each supporting an upwardly projecting post mounted in a drain. A strainer is attached to the drain with the posts projecting upwards through holes in the strainer. A disposable insert, having a hooked material such as Velcro® sheet on its lower surface, is mounted on a distal end of the posts. Foot pressure on a cover plate mounted on a top surface of the insert forces the Velcro® to contact the strainer and remove all impinged hair and debris.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,032 appears to disclose a drain cleaner composition of reduced toxicity which comprises an organic solvent, preferably a water soluble solvent, a surfactant, preferably a fluorosurfactant, a hair decomposer, such as a thioglycolate salt, a water soluble salt for increasing the density of the formulation, and a thickener to increase the viscosity of the formulation. The composition is preferably formulated as an aqueous solution and other ingredients of reduced toxicity such as accelerators for hair decomposition, corrosion inhibitors, fragrances and dyes may also be included.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,283,780 appears to disclose dispensers of solution, and the like, and its application to toilet bowl fixture surfaces and to drain-pipe traps, the access to which is confined to an opening of limited proportions and the passage therefrom to within the trap is considerably out of alignment therewith and ordinarily inaccessible.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,197,716 appears to disclose a device for flushing drains of sinks and the like to effect cleaning thereof when clogged. In particular, the '716 patent appears to provide a device whereby a water lead is provided from a faucet to a drain pipe or the like, so that the pipe can be cleaned with dispatch and without possibility of leakage at the faucet or at the inlet of the drain pipe.
While the above-identified publications and patents do appear to provide various types of drain cleaners and/or solutions for clogged drains, their configurations and/or approaches to resolving clogged drains remains problematic for a plurality or reasons, including, but not limited to, complex mechanical configurations, the use of hazardous, toxic and/or undesirable chemicals—among other things.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a drain cleaner assembly that, among other things, remedies the aforementioned detriments and/or complications associated with the use of the above identified drain cleaners and clogged drain solutions.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and appended drawings.